1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Fin-type field effect transistors (FinFET) and more particularly to an improved FinFET structure that includes multiple gate dielectric thicknesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the need to decrease the size of transistors continues, new and smaller types of transistors are created. One recent advance in transistor technology is the introduction of fin type field effect transistors that are known as FinFETs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,802 to Hu et al. (hereinafter “Hu patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a FinFET structure that includes a center fin that has a channel along its center and source and drains at the ends of the fin structure. A gate conductor covers the channel portion.
While FinFETs structures reduce the size of transistor-based devices, it is still important to continue to improve FinFETs. The invention described below provides a method and structure which improves the performance of FinFETs.